zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CatboyZT
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Avatar5.PNG page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) I finally figuered out why WrightEverTime made your page a place holder! He wants people to chat on the Talk Page! -Jaaszi Catboy, many people are starting to put random stuff in articles and making pages "placeholders" and stuff. Can you please tell them to stop all this ruckus -_- It's annoying tbh. -fat256 @Rad I think the person want's us to use the talk page as a chat room. If I'm right, it makes sence. Oops! I fortgot to add my name! :P -Jaaszi I saw your Great Escape activity and when it said my Total World Challenger series, I actully caneled it because I made too many people sign up. -Jaaszi Hey Catboy, I know that Rue's series "Victory" isn't the longest series anymore - infact, I was the first one to point it out! I only said that Rue beat Photo-Bo on the "Photo-bo" Page because it was a huge event at the time, and Rue did have the title of longest series for over a year. Also, please write on ZT that I first realized that CMMC is in spotlight, and he is the first spotlighter without a profile character! -Rad256 @Rad256 Don't worry! I did that already! -Jaaszi HOW DID CMMC MAKE THE SPOTLIGHT??!?!?!?!?!? I HAVE THE MOST CROWD PLEASERS AMONG CURRENT USERS AND HAVE BEEN MAKING CROWD PLEASING MOVIES FOR A LONG TIME!!!! On a less serious sidenote, I needed a place to vent. I can't do that on ZT, it would make CMMC feel bad Also, does anyone know how to get the read more thing on an article? -Catboy @catboy I think CMMC got spotlight because she was making a bunch of movies. That's how I felt for the spotlight in December. Some people wanted me on spotlight but I didn't. Better luck next time dude! -Jaaszi I'm gonna make a blog! I'll tell you when I'm done! :D -Jaaszi LOL! I forgot to log in! XD -Jaaszi Yo, if anyone could tell me how to put the read more thing on an article, it would be nice! -Catboy Jaaszi, you only have 27 crowd Pleasers. There are current users who have way more, like catboy with nearly 300. What ever had the most - I think around 600! What do you mean? i have no idea what you're talking about. -Jaaszi I made my own wiki! It isn't about ZT but, if you like Mario, my wiki is a perfect one for you! Here's the link. http://marioawesomefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Marioawesomefanon_Wiki I hope it doesn't get trolled (OR hacked.) again. -Jaaszi Check this out!: http://everythingkids.wikia.com/wiki/Everything_Kids_Wiki#Kids Omg I feel so stupid now. It was catboy who was like "HOW DID CMMC MAKE THE SPOTLIGHT?!?! I HAVE THE MOST CROWD PLEASERS AMONG CURRENT USERS!!!" I thought it was jaaszi -Rad @Rad Why would I say that? I would never say that! XD -Jaaszi Also catboy, when you siad to check out that Aquabast Fanon Wiki, checked it ut, made a page! See it your self! ;D -JaAsZi (That's my new signiture.) You should make a blog Catboy! I made 3 already! -JaAsZi Hey everybody! I added a video about the behind the scenes of making Zimmer Twins! :D -JaAsZi Hey catboy, I made a article about Camp Survival. Can you add a photo of one of the episodes? Thanks! Catboy did you upload Zimmer Twins the movie to youtube yet? -Gamingcash -JaAsZi YUSH! Just one more crowd pleaser and then I have 300! Once that happens there will be a huge ZT Party!!!!! YEAH!!!!-CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 23:24, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, Rad here. Catboy, I have a problem. Theodore keeps spamming my page on the wiki. Could you please do something about it? -Rad256 Well, I can do just about as much as you, rad. Sorry, not really anything. If you really want help, you'll have to find the founder of this wiki, because he can ban Theodore off this wiki But that's all I can help with though. -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 16:05, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, rad here. I just wanted to say that on the ZT Records page, YOU are responsible for updating the episodes of AYZE. So far part 20 of S4 is part 152 of the whole series, so keep updating it. I will update the rest, but the onyl series with an active user right now is TLME by Pumpkin. I wonder if anyone knows what TLME stands for. :l -JaAsZi @jaaszi The Longest Movie Ever -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 02:37, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey catboy, I just want you to see this movie I made, it's important! Here's the link to it. http://zimmertwins.com/node/1385908 -JaAsZi thanks, I already saw it though :P -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 16:45, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I see that you and Surfer45 have infoboxes after you saw me make one for my page. Cool :) I see that you and Surfer45 have infoboxes after you saw me make one for my page. Cool :) -Rad @rad you forgot to log in :P -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 02:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm leaveing for Alaska now. :'( -JaAsZi RIP Me 2007-2013 Oh come on jaaszi, you're leaving ZT for only two weeks and you act like you'll never be on the site again. -_- I got rid of the newest two records on the ZT Records page because we already have enough records. Also, my movie Let's Break a Record http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1229719 has more views than Phase 13 and it is not a MS. whoa whoops. Actually pills900 has another movie that has more views than either of them but it has a lot of f5 -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 21:11, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm back from my vacation! :D -JaAsZi Rad: Please join my website: http://www.user-ztblog.webs.com @rad I did but I can't use it often. Also, that comment sent me an email. :P Dude.... new pictures. WHAT DID I MISS?! AND HOW DID THE PERSON DO THAT?! I'd do that for Camp Survival! Wow! But seroisuly, what did I miss? -JaAsZi You saw my VOTE movie, it wasn't called VOTE, it was called "TO: ALL". You asked for someone to vote for "FUTURE". -Ima, AKA Loverlover22 (talk) 22:57, November 7, 2013 (UTC) OK. I'm gonna record files in wma format. what exactly do you want me to record? -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 03:50, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm still working on the script for the new Golden Idols. By record, do you mean recording "FUTURE" or participating in the show as a voice actor? Ima, AKA Loverlover22 (talk) 20:03, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Also, I put up my audition for the role of Eva in the Zimmer Twins movie here. -Ima, AKA Loverlover22 (talk) 21:57, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Whichever one you wanted. Also, I will download and listen the voice audition ASAP! :) -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 22:44, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I re-uploaded it. Sorry for the inconvenience. ^^; Loverlover22 (talk) 01:37, November 9, 2013 (UTC) So, you want my shouts to be a bit quieter? The mic was a bit too close to my face when I was recording. ^^; Loverlover22 (talk) 18:55, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Louder shouts. Got it. And Sure! I can do all the females for you! I have a variety of voices I can do. ^u^ (Examples being: Mature teenager, shy girl, cute girl, 12-year-old-normal-what-I-did-for-Eva, & My own voice) My brother and sister might want to audition. I think my brother might make a good voice actor for Edgar or the Alien. ^_^ Ima, The Day Dreamer Loverlover22 (talk) 23:23, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, whadda'ya know, the 20th is my birthday. ^_^ I checked... they don't want to audition. :\ Loverlover22 (talk) 21:33, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Reply to: Your comment of my lyric video Sure we can stay in touch! Does your internet-protection software let you go on Xat? Or do you have a chatting software? If not, we can always use the ZTWiki. I'm gonna upload the voice acting thing today. -Imastamper Eh...my family safety doesn't, but something called OpenDNS does....do you have any idea what that junk is? Whatever, yeah, I guess just use the wiki until we find a better alternative. Thanks for doing the voices! I really appreciate it! -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 02:29, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I uploaded audio of the voice-over to sendspace . If you want a video version, that will be hard because sendspace only allows 300MB uploads for free users. D: アイマスタムパア (Imastamper) aka, Loverlover22 (talk) 19:02, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Wait, I was able to upload the whole thing???? Gosh, this is gonna hurt so bad when I try to uplaod the thing completely. OK, first things first catboy, I forgot my password for my wiki account so I made a new one. (JaasziZTFan) I'm sorta thinking of making another one for wikis NOT this one. You think it's a good idea? (PS, About the AYCSZE or what ever it is, we should talk about it on MY talk page, is that OK?) -JaAsZi I uploaded the individual clips in ZIP format. Tell me if there's something wrong with it, I'll be glad to fix it. :) [link] Loverlover22 (talk) 00:09, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey catboy, have you seen the Jorge artwork impstamper did? It is so good if you've not seen it! It's funny that your series Mighty Med, is actully based of an TV show! It's so funny! XD -JaAsZi TZH You did sign up, but I decided to disable sign-ups since almost all the characters on the list were basically the same personality - the sarcastic, but good at heart. So I decided to have a custom cast made by me. Run! Run! 18:34, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Stop editing my page and putting false information!PercyJacksonfan12 (talk) 02:10, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I'd be happy to help with your project! ^_^ I don't actually feel comfortable putting my real name out there, but I have aliases: "Keitorin", "daydreamerkei" (my gmail account), or you can just put "ZTImastamper". You'd have to explain what you want to be added in a bit more detail, though. Like where you want the explosions, what you want them to look like, etc. Also, when do you want it done by? Loverlover22 (talk) 21:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and if you're putting it on YouTube, "Daydreamerkei" would be a better choice because that's my username. ^_^ (I have no videos, yet) Loverlover22 (talk) 22:03, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I'll see what I can do! If there's a will, there's a way. ^_^ Loverlover22 (talk) 21:45, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Actually, now I have a way that, I think, I can totally do those effects. :D Loverlover22 (talk) 19:50, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Here ya go! ^_^ [link] If you need me to re-record something I'll always have spare time to do so. ^_^ Loverlover22 (talk) 23:08, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Alright, first of all, about AYCSE, can we actully talk about this on MY talk page? -JaAsZi Here ya go! Same day delivery garuntee! :D [link] Loverlover22 (talk) 03:52, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Here you go! I can't wait until it comes out! I'll be downloading it ASAP! :D [link] Loverlover22 (talk) 04:17, February 5, 2014 (UTC) I listened to the recording I gave you, and it didn't cut off at the beginning... I re-downloaded, and it still wasn't cut off. I'll re-upload it as a single file: [link] When I say "it", the T is usually silent and replaced by a sudden vowel stop. If the problem still persists afterwards I'll re-record it for you. Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy this week. Loverlover22 (talk) 22:22, February 18, 2014 (UTC) How do you want me to do the lines? There are some things I'm not sure about: *"DOWN WITH EVA", should I say that once or twice? Quickly or slowly? *"It wasn't me!" I need to make the T sound more clear? You should know... I guess, that: *"Why'd this happen to me?!" Just sounds a bit choppy, probably because I recorded it as "Why'd this have to happen to me", and cut out the "have to" part... I'll record the lines again as soon as possible. It's 10:23 and my sister is sleeping... she's so lazy... -_- UGH! I KEEP ON FORGETTING MY USERNAME! :( -JaAsZi Hi Catboy. I noticed that you put the 'Languages Of The Zimmer Twins' page as a candidate for deletion (and I removed that sign because I don't agree that it should be a candidate for deletion). Why did you put that there? Please reply. Blahbumian (talk) 23:55, May 3, 2014 (UTC)Blahbumian If it doesn't matter what languages we speak, then it doesn't matter where we live or how old we are, etc. Blahbumian (talk) 15:24, May 4, 2014 (UTC)TheRadBoy If the languages that we speak don't matter, what about the blogs that talk about your love life? :P Are those more important than the languages we speak? Language is a symbol of culture and mentality, and being the diverse community that ZT is, I think it is completely fine to make a page about the languages we speak, since we all speak many different languages. Of course, you can keep your opinion, but other people have other opinions too. Look at how many people contributed to the Languages page. -Blah :) Blahbumian (talk) 12:19, May 4, 2014 (UTC)Blahbumian Hey catboy, it's me Jaaszi. No one on ZT has noticed my VIP is gone. I feel so... so... unpopular for some reason. Well, after you read this you'll finally realize my VIP is gone next time you go to ZT. But really, i feel so lonely. ;-; What parts are you looking for to complete ZT: The Movie 2.0? I know some people that might be interested. If it's completed, it will be the longest Zimmer Twins voice over ever. Just sayin'. Ima, aka Loverlover22 (talk) 23:22, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I was reffering to the first movie voice-over. Also, how many more characters are needed (besides Edgar)? Ima, aka Loverlover22 (talk) 20:19, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Okay, the only people I really know who would be able to do this are my brother and sister. My sister said she wants to do 13... not entirely sure about how convincing that would be, though. I might be able to get my brother to do the Police Man... but he might freak out because he only has 2 seconds for each line... ^^; Maybe we could all pitch in and do some of the extras? Loverlover22 (talk) 01:57, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Did those pics for you! I'm so sorry it took so long! OTL Loverlover22 (talk) 20:29, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I'm still on Sound Cloud. I just need to make some stuff to post. Might make some music with FL Studio (demo version for the win). Loverlover22 (talk) 22:36, September 12, 2014 (UTC) VIP Cat, I need to tell you something BAD. MY VIP IS EXPIRING. -GammaRay1- (talk) 12:25, October 23, 2014 (UTC)-Gamma- So, you wanna be a CarlPedia mod eh? ....Ok! :P ~Mega Wanna chat on my Carl chat? 22:22, December 1, 2014 (UTC)Mega oOo 4) What is your secret to getting so many Crowd Pleasers and Must Sees? 5) Is there anything you regret doing on ZT? You know what? Just think of the things you like about Carl, but make sure to at least say I made Carl. k? :3 thx! ~Mega oOo (talk) 03:47, January 17, 2015 (UTC)Mega oOo Stupid question alert: Where can I find it? I looked on the page you posted the un-finished one to, (drawing request page) but it wasn't there. Loverlover22 (talk) 01:36, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind, I found it. It'll be done within 1-7 "business days". Maybe more. No one knows for sure. Loverlover22 (talk) 01:39, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Hm. Maybe it was the baseball guy... Oh, well. Did you get the joke at the end of the joke, though? Hint: A Paracanthurus Hepitus isn't a fancy word for a dinosaur... Haven't been working on the pic recently- still figuring out how the heck I'm going to draw Tabuu since he has (basically) no face. And no clothes. Oh, and do you want the pic to show him with his wings? Loverlover22 (talk) 23:18, February 1, 2015 (UTC) What are you talking about? I meant your edit in the House of Zam page: "Oh, and it's a complete rip off of House of Anubis - says catboy and everyone else on ZT". Crap, forgot my sig as usual. TheRadBoy (talk) 18:34, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I assumed that was you because the person signed themselves "catboy and everyone else on ZT". Ugh, I know who it was! My sister (sue22). She's been going on the Wikia a lot recently and trolling me by editing pages about me, my series, etc. TheRadBoy (talk) 06:01, February 4, 2015 (UTC) So... how's the Carl Song goin? :P ~Mega oOo Uh...Monty, IMA delete that, so that you don't get embarrased. IMA helpful person. Don't you think IMA helpful person, monty? -CatboyZT, GO SFGIANTS!!!! (talk) 02:13, March 30, 2015 (UTC) It doesn't help if you say "IMA" so many times. xD Anyway, I've never seen her face. Nobody has, except one anonymous person on the ZT Fanon wiki who has seen videos on her deleted YouTube channel. I'll bet those were pretty though. And by the way, it's mainly her kindness and her OC I'm falling for. 0bsessed (with a zero) (talk) 02:39, March 30, 2015 (UTC) fasepawm agan if u cri everytiem 0bsessed (with a zero) (talk) 04:10, March 30, 2015 (UTC) You were supposed to respond with "I cri everytiem" and another facepalm. But I can't control if everybody in the universe knows what every meme in the universe is. 0bsessed (with a zero) (talk) 04:19, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I don't get embarrased over crushes. I only get super-0bsessive to where I build disturbing scenes in Minecraft underground in a room titled "The Ima Room". 0bsessed (with a zero) (talk) 16:23, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Not yet. I'm not even in a new school yet, bruh. I'm 11 years old. 0bsessed (with a zero) (talk) 20:38, March 30, 2015 (UTC) (p.s. PM "liek" to meh on Reddit if u cri everytiem) (p.p.s mah usernaim on Reddit is "ChangingUsernames") I don't think he does update it, but I do it for him. In fact, I update most of the records XD TheRadBoy (talk) 18:03, April 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm his alter ego. Authenticroadgeek (talk) 23:49, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Not all at once. Just means I'm not going to post let's get weird and stuff until I'm done posting ztffts BOO/)^3^(\KIE (talk) 19:50, April 14, 2015 (UTC)